Someday
by LiaBelle
Summary: JJ and Spencer must get through a tragedy together...there's a little MorganGarcia moment in chapter two for all their shippers!
1. Chapter 1

JJ stood outside the NICU, tears rolling down her face. Her husband put his arms around her. "I miss her," she sobbed, leaning against him.

"I miss her too," he said beginning to cry as well. They were both quiet as they remembered the last few days.

JJ's water had broken at noon on Sunday. She drove herself to the hospital where she left no less than ten voice mails on Spencer's cell phone. He was still in rural Montana on a case as JJ wasn't due for nearly a month. She was in labor all night long and Spencer still hadn't come home. At two o'clock the next morning she gave birth to a girl. Spencer arrived and hour later.

JJ was sleeping peacefully when Spencer burst into her room. She awoke suddenly and immediately started crying when she saw him. He crossed the room in one large bound. He took her into his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby," he kept saying. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

A few minutes later she stopped crying and they were quiet. "Hey," Spencer said suddenly, breaking the silence, "where's the baby?"

JJ fought hard not to start crying again. "Something went wrong, Spencer," she explained quietly, "She's very sick. She's in the NICU. I was bleeding a lot, so they had to operate. I can't have anymore kids," a single tear slid town her cheek as she finished.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I wish I could've been here for you. I'm so so sorry." Spencer apologized, the guilty look on his face tearing JJ's heart into pieces.

"Is one going to be enough?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"Of course it is"

"Ok…good." JJ said, relieved. "Do you want to go meet your daughter?" she questioned, shy all of a sudden.

"Let's go," he replied smiling broadly.

JJ took his hand and led him to the NICU. She led him inside and weaved through the rows of incubators until she stopped at one. A tiny, sick looking baby all hooked up to tubes and wires lay inside. "She's beautiful," Spencer murmured, "just like her mother. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. I was waiting for you so we could name her together." JJ said.

"You mean my daughter doesn't have a name? We're going to have to change that, don't you think?"

"Yeah," JJ smiled.

"I was thinking we could name her Amy, after your baby sister who died," Spencer suggested quietly.

"Oh, Spencer! Really? That would mean so much to me!"

JJ lit up when he suggested that, and so he knew that his daughter was going to be named Amy. Besides, he thought it was a very cute name. "Amy it is," he said, receiving the hug his wife offered. "What about a middle name?"

JJ thought for a moment. "What about Elizabeth?"

"Amy Elizabeth Reid," Spencer said, "I like it." Turing to his sick daughter he said, "Welcome to the world Amy. I love you so much, and so does your mom, so you'd better get well so we can take you home with us." Tears pricked JJ's eyes, seeing her husband interact with their daughter for the first time. "Come on, honey, you should probably get back to bed," Spencer told her.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly, not wanting to leave her baby. "Goodnight, Amy, I love you!"

Over the next 3 days JJ and Spencer stayed at the hospital, visiting their daughter every change they got. She didn't seem to be improving, but the young couple never lost hope.

On Thursday night JJ and Spencer were both sleeping, JJ in her hospital bed, her husband in a chair next to her when a nurse rushed in. "Mr. And Mrs. Reid," she said in a rush, "I'm so sorry, but you're daughter is dying. There's nothing we can do. You might want to come with me."

In shock, both of them hurried after the plump nurse to the NICU. "Her heart is failing," the doctor informed them, "I'm so sorry. You may hold her if you'd like."

Spencer gestured to his wife, telling her to go ahead. "No," she said flatly, "you go first.

Gingerly Spencer lifted his dying daughter out of the incubator and held her close. "I love you, Amy. Don't leave us!" he pleaded. After several moments he handed her to her mother. Not a minute after he did so, the fragile little child drew her last breath.

"I can take her now." The doctor offered, seeing that she was dead.

"No," JJ said," I want to hold my baby."

"Honey-" Spencer began.

"NO!" JJ screamed, "You can't take her away from me!"

"Ok," the doctor said quietly, "Take as long as you need."

It was nearly an hour before JJ handed the limp body of her daughter off to the young doctor.

Spencer pulled her into his arms, expecting her to burst into tears, but she didn't. As if in a trance, she simple buried her face into his shoulder and held onto him for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

"…And although she was only on this earth a short time, little Amy will be greatly missed," Reverend Hall finished.

One by one the mourners filed by JJ and Spencer, offering their condolences.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said, hugging both JJ and Spencer.

Garcia and Morgan came by, hand in hand, each expressing their sympathy.

"You don't have to come back to work until you feel ready," Gideon told the couple, "Just take your time."

Last to come was Hotch and Haley, who was carrying Jack.

JJ eyed the baby sadly, but then her expression turned to anger. Hotch saw her face and apologized, "We were going to leave him home," he insisted, "but we couldn't find a babysitter."

"Likely story," JJ said icily, "You probably just brought him to show off the fact that you have a baby and I never will!" she accused, her voice rising. "You probably think you're better than me, don't you Haley? Jack is perfectly healthy and Amy died when she was 4 days old!"

"JJ," Spencer interjected, "You know that's not true," he nodded to Hotch, telling him that he should go.

"But it is!" JJ yelled hysterically. "I want my baby! I want to hold my baby!" she began to hit Spencer in the chest with her fists "I WANT MY BABY!" she shouted on last time before collapsing into her husbands arms, sobs racking her body. "I just want to hole her again. Just one more time." She whispered several minutes later.

"I know, honey, I know. Me too," Spencer soothed, trying not to let her hear the tears that were falling down his face as well.

The next day when Spencer woke up, JJ was no longer in his arms. He got up and stumbled around the house trying to find her. She wasn't in the house. When she didn't answer her cell phone, he called the BAU thinking she might have decided to go to work without telling him, but Gideon assured him that she was not there. Finally, after several minutes of sheer panic, it dawned on him where she was. He threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys and rushed to the hospital.

He found her outside of the NICU, looking through the window at the happy couple who was taking their baby out of the incubator where Amy lay only days before. This baby was obviously healthy enough to go home, judging by the delighted smiles on the couple's faces.

Spencer went up behind his wife and held her.

"I really loved her," JJ said, "even though I only knew her for a few days. I loved her from the moment I saw her."

"I know, baby. I did too."

They stood clinging to each other for a long time, not moving until they heard the cry of a baby. Amy? They looked up and saw the happy couple from inside the NICU pass by with their child.

"It's going to be ok, JJ" Spencer said, hoping that someday, his words would ring true.

A/N This is where I want to end the story. What do you think? Sequel? Add more chapters? What? Your reviews would be very helpful.

3 Lia


End file.
